The present invention relates to an exercise apparatus, and more particular to a driving mechanism of an exercise device.
A strengthen-leg exerciser is a popular item used widely for physical fitness by means of coordinated movements of both hands and legs. A prior type, as shown in FIG. 1 and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,690, comprises mainly handlebars and pedals. The insufficient length of the handlebars of the prior art is an apparent drawback, which makes it difficult for users especially those who have short arms, to maneuver properly for coordinated movements.